The present disclosure relates to a display panel capable of multi-view display allowing viewing of two-dimensional (2D) image (planar image) that looks different depending on from which perspective the image is viewed, or capable of three-dimensional (3D) display allowing viewing of 3D image (stereoscopic image) from a specific perspective, and to a display device provided with such a display panel. The present disclosure also relates to an electronic unit provided with the display device as above.